


Domestic~ Tyde

by bloodied_snow



Category: South Park
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Most of those characters are mentioned, Oneshot, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tyde, bunny - Freeform, first time really writing for this ship, i wrote this for a friend and thought it was ok enough to post, like seriously people write more for this adorable ship, literally so cute, mainly focuses on Token & Clyde, might be a little ooc sorry fam, ok im rambling sorry fam, the bunny is backround btw, there needs to be more tyde, there will be better from me i promise, they deserve so much love, token and clyde are so underrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodied_snow/pseuds/bloodied_snow
Summary: Literally just domestic af tyde. theres some cute moments in here. originally wrote for a friend and they suggested i publish it.





	Domestic~ Tyde

**Author's Note:**

> This is some serious fluff, im warning you now. enjoy!

Clyde woke up to an empty bed. Usually Token would stick around for a while or at least wake him up before he left to go back home before his parents noticed he was gone.He then remembered that Token had convinced his parents to let him over for a sleepover. Clyde got out of bed and put on a T-Shirt he stole from Token. He walked out of his room to find Token and noticed a certain smell in the air. He went downstairs to investigate and saw Token in the kitchen making breakfast.

Clyde felt his heart swell at the kind gesture and tried to be silent as he walked into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Token and whispered a “thank you baby” in his ear. Token jumped a little and turned his head to Clyde. “You scared me, didn’t know you were awake. But did you sleep ok?” “I always sleep good when you’re with me hun” Clyde purred. 

He proceeded to kiss tokens cheek and got a kiss from token in return. Token then returned to his work and Clyde watched him cook. “Damn Toke, didn’t know you could cook.” “I guess i’m just full of surprises, huh?” Token finished up with breakfast and they went to go eat it together. They talked and ate for a while until they had to get ready for school. They got dressed and walked out the door, chatting about what had happened in their group chat with friends from school. 

The couple got in Token’s custom cherry red Lamborghini and drove to school. They got out and met up with Jimmy, Craig, and Tweek, who were conversing amongst one another at the side of the school building. Craig noticed the two approaching and waved hello. Jimmy greeted them with a “sup f-fuh-fuckers” and Tweek a simple “hello”. The group started talking and it wasn’t long before the bell for class rang and they had to split. 

Token and Clyde had quite a few classes together, so Clyde walked with token hand-in-hand to History. Flash forward and the day had gone pretty well. The gang was set to go to Bebe’s homecoming party, which was to be hosted that evening with formal attire written on the invitation as the dress code. Token was almost dreading going but Clyde really wanted to go, so he decided to go through with it, despite not wanting to in the first place. Clyde was struggling with his tie, so Token went to help him. “Woah, how’d you do that?” he asked. “When you have to attend a ton of fancy parties, you tend to pick up how to tie ties.” Clyde nodded and grabbed his phone. “Ready to go baby?” Token asked, to which Clyde responded with a nod. 

{Timeskip to the party}

The party was in full swing, people drunkenly dancing on the dance floor of the country club and others in the corner making out and groping each other. Token and Clyde were chatting with Kenny and Butters for a few minutes, before they went off to make out somewhere, leaving Token and Clyde behind. The song playing ended, and then Thinking Out Loud started playing. 

“Token! Its our song, can we go dance?” Clyde excitedly asked, already pulling Token up from the little couch they were seated at. “Ok, Ok” Token said, laughing a little. The couple started to dance, and soon enough, they looked into each others eyes and kissed as the song played out. “I love you Token, so damn much” “I love you too, Clyde”

**Author's Note:**

> here it is! my first post on here. I'm kinda proud of this tbh. any and all constructive criticism is very much appreciated as i want to improve.


End file.
